


A Little Fair Date

by SaltedSaltine (EliPot)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, It's really just mentioned, festival/fair date, lance set them up lmao, very very minor kl in the bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliPot/pseuds/SaltedSaltine
Summary: A mini fic about hidge being set up on a date while Lance stays at home





	A Little Fair Date

       “I can’t believe Lance actually backed out on us like this.”

       “Hey, it’s not like he could help it. Family emergency and all that.”

       “Please, he just wanted to have the dorm to himself for the night so he and Keith could watch movies. I heard him on the phone yesterday.”

       “What!? Rude!”

       Pidge had already sent him a text, but the lack of response meant he was either sleeping, preoccupied with doing some kind of nasty with Keith, or his phone was dead. She was leaning towards the second response, to be honest. Those two had a habit of getting all up in each other that they ignored the rest of the world when they were together. It was almost scary.

       “Well, sucks to be him because we’re gonna have fun.” Pidge grabbed at Hunk’s arm and dragged him towards the ticket counter.

       “Two adult tickets for one night.” Sure, she could have used her height to get them a discount with child prices, but she was 21 damn it, let her have her watered down, shitty beer! Besides, it was the weekend and they didn’t have class until Monday. Hunk shook his head when she took out her cash to pay, pulling out enough to pay for them both with a smile. The action almost flustered her, but she took it in stride and vowed that she’d buy him some funnel cake or something to make up for it. She was an honest person for the most part; she’d pay him back.

       As they made their way into the little fair, Hunk began drooling at the smell of fried food. Bless him, he could always tell what was good and what wasn’t.

       “Hah, I bet you couldn’t make it on the Gravitron without puking.” Hunk made a face and she had to laugh at it.

       “You know damn well what those types of flat rides do to me. The speed messes with my stomach.”

       “Yeah, and so did elevators back in high school.” She took off running towards the closest ride before Hunk could reply with indignance. Even if it was just something like teacups, she’d get him to spin for his life. Flat rides were her favorite.

       “Pidge, no!” And there he was, following after her.

       “Pidge,  _ yes! _ ” Even as he threatened to tell Matt on her, and threatened to not let her have any of his cookies when they got home, she couldn’t help but think that Lance had set them up for a date of their own. Slick, Lance. Slick.

       The flush in her cheeks stood out against her pale skin in the afternoon sun. With her tiny frame, she’d easily gotten to the Gravitron well before Hunk would make it. Ah, there he was.

       “Katie, I swear to god if you run off like that again I’m not getting you anything.”

       “Hey, don’t be rude. I just wanted to get in line before it got too long.” She smirked as he groaned, but stood beside her.

       “You owe me funnel cake.” He grumbled, and she nodded, content and excited all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the additional application process of the pidge shipping zine, but I hope you enjoyed this little thing as well!


End file.
